


Mornin'

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bilingual, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, nightly writing, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Jesse just...wants to stay in bed. There are sweet men in bed. Why should he move?





	Mornin'

Both mens' eyes snapped open as soon as knuckles rapped on their metal door. Hanzo sat up, causing his husband's arm to slide from his shoulders down to his lap as the cowboy groaned.

"I'm just not feeling it this whole 'bein' awake' thang this mornin', sweetheart. Can't we jus' go back 't bed?"

Hanzo chuckled and reached over to brush some hair out of his love's face with his middle finger.

"Briefing, darling." The word was clunky in his mouth, but seeing McCree light up at the nickname was worth it. When they were alone. 

In public it was 最愛. Saiai. Deeply Beloved.

And that nickname wasn't difficult to say at all. As easy as breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> If that nickname is inaccurate lmk. I just go off of what I know and what I can cobble together in Jisho.org ;v;


End file.
